


The Eskimo Way

by cathybites



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/cathybites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared likes the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eskimo Way

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/profile)[**salt_burn_porn**](http://salt-burn-porn.livejournal.com/) with a prompt of 'snowman'.

It's not like Jared's never seen snow before. It's not something he really experienced while growing up, but he's traveled a lot, been to New York and Denver, Toronto and Chicago, and he's watched it fall from the sky and turn grey on city streets.

But he's never seen it like this, dropping from the sky like powdered sugar, piling up pure and white on the ground. He keeps getting distracted, eyes turning up to the sky when they should be focused elsewhere, and Paul finally throws his hands up and calls for fifteen. "Christ, Padalecki, go roll around in it or something, get it out of your system."

Jared ducks his head, looks up with a sheepish grin and mumbles an apology. Paul just rolls his eyes and turns to talk with a PA, and Jared cuts a glance to Jensen. He's looking around at everyone, and when he catches Jared's eye, he grins and turns his face up to the sky, mouth open wide as he tries to catch snowflakes on his tongue. Suddenly, the snow is the last thing on Jared's mind, and he walks over, tugging once on Jensen's arm. "C'mon."

"What's up?" Jensen asks, but Jared just pulls him along. They pass by crewmembers complaining about the cold, talking about the early snowfall, but Jared doesn't pay attention. He leads Jensen around the side of a trailer, and before Jensen can say anything, Jared pushes him against the wall and kisses him.

There's a nervous flutter in his belly as he does it. This thing they have is still new and fragile, still filled with uncertainty and unknown boundaries. He half-expects Jensen to shove him away and coldcock him. Instead, Jensen grins against his mouth, opens up and sucks Jared's tongue into his mouth before pulling away.

"Guess you didn't haul me back here to make a snowman."

Jared snorts and shakes his head, grinning. "Nah, not quite," and he latches his mouth to the side of Jensen's throat as his hand fumbles with Jensen's belt. Jensen hums happily, hands fisting in Jared's hair. Then Jared shoves a cold hand into Jensen's shorts and Jensen hisses, jerking his head back even as his hips push up into Jared's grip.

"Goddamn hands are freezin'," Jensen says, but he's pulling Jared in closer, tilting his head up until they're kissing again, mouths pressed tight together, like they're making damn sure the cold stays out. Jensen's cock is heavy and hot in his fist, and Jared warms his hand up on it, alternating long and stripping pulls with quick and short jerks. It's not long before Jensen's moaning non-stop into his mouth.

Then the world spins and Jared's back hits the wall. Snow sprinkles down from the roof, falls into Jared's face and on his eyelashes. He has to blink - once, then again - and in the meantime, Jensen's managed to get Jared's jeans open and his cock out. "Fuck!" Jared says because, shit, it really is cold and he can feel his balls trying to crawl up his body.

He forgets about all that when Jensen presses into him, lines up their dicks so they're almost side-by-side. Jared squats down a little, palms Jensen's ass to bring him closer and - *there*. Right there is perfect and Jared moans when Jensen's cock slides against his.

Jensen bites at his lips and smiles, says, "Keep it down," and Jared just grins and moans louder as he humps against Jensen. "Fuckin' brat," and Jensen kisses him. He gets his hands in Jared's hair again, angles his head to drive the kiss deeper; he hooks his right leg around Jared's left, hips pushing into Jared's, cocks rubbing against one another, and Jared can't hold on. Doesn't want to, and he digs his fingers into Jensen's ass he comes, sticky warmth coating his belly. Jensen groans and pushes into the mess, Jared's hands still pulling him up, and it only takes a few more thrusts for Jared to feel a second burst against his skin, followed by Jensen's low moan.

"Now who's the one who can't keep it down," Jared says, his voice all smiles. Jensen glares at him before ducking his head to Jared's neck and biting. Jared yelps and Jensen back away, a smirk on his face as he tucks himself back in his pants. Before Jared can shoot back with anything, he hears someone calling their names. "Fuck," he says, trying to wipe the come off his stomach and zip up his pants.

"Having problems there, Jared? Need me to ask Paul for some more time?"

"Man, fuck you," Jared says. He gets himself in reasonable order and looks up to see Jensen staring at him with dark eyes.

"Maybe later," he says, and Jared's insides flip all over themselves and melt into molten warmth. Then Jensen pokes Jared in the chest and says, "But we're fuckin' doing it inside. I'm not freezing my ass off for you again."

Jared just smiles, thinks about Jensen's golden skin against pure white snow, and says, "We'll see about that."


End file.
